Second Channces
by AlwaysCARRY0n
Summary: Sorry bout the title. Max is excited to see Fang but when he brings Maya she flips. Will she be able to regain the honor she once held with Fang or will she let her second chance slip? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!


I haven't see Fang in over a week and when he does show up he's with Maya. They are holding hands laughing and huging. Nudge sees them and laughs at me.

"Seriously your jelous."

"No, i'm just pissed he'd bring the girl that decieved everyone around."

"Yeah, so your not jelous roger that."

Gazzy and Iggy are laughing behind me and I can only imagine what they could be laughing about. When I got close to them they took off into the house. "Guys seriously come back." Laughter was behind me and Angel was there. _Yeah,yeah Angel I get it. _Maya walks near me and bumps me, making me fall into a water hole. When I sat up she was on the ground laughing along with everyone. My anger took control and I went for her. I punch her in the nose and feel the impact because my knuckles hurt after words. She is stunned and falls to the ground clutching her nose and whining.

"Fang look at what she did."

"Max what the fuck?! She didn't do anything to you."

Fang reaches down and pulls her up right. Something explodes behind me and I am on my feet running towards the noise. _They've found us were fucked. Jeb has sent them to kill us all. _When I get around the house Gazzy and Iggy are covered in black soot and look like they had just came out of a coal mine. There was a crater between them and they were laughing. Nudge pushed past me and went for Iggy being a worry wart. I fall to the ground laughing about all the stupid crap I was worrying about. Everyone looked at me and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Iggy what did you put in that explosive?"

"Nothing I swear Gas Man."

My stomach started hurting and I couldn't catch my breath. Fang stood next to where I laid trying to catch my breath. "What is with you guys? You look like you seen a ghost." Fang spoke up, "We haven't see you like this since before I left." I stopped laughing instantly and felt tears gathering in my eyes and I looked down. _It's because you left Fang that I stopped caring about happiness._ Angel looked at me and came over to Fang and drug him away from me. Nudge dropped next to me and put a hand on mine. Tears fell from my face and I couldn't stop them which hurt even more than when he had kissed that girl at that school.

"Max come on lets go inside."

I just nodded and followed Nudge in and went to my room and shut and locked the door. Fang appeared next to my window and I jumped back and fell onto the bed.

"Max what is going on with you?"

"Nothing you can help me with Fang, so just leave it OK."

"No, I will not leave it alone. You never turned your back on me so why should I on you?"

"Great question but you did turn your back on me. I was willing to open up to you and when I did you took off. I never heard anything from you and when you do return to see me you bring it with you. I just don't care anymore. Cause caring just gets you hurt look what happened to my mother and Ella. Jeb found them and took them away from me, and I killed my brother. You left me there to sort through all of this mess."

Tears began to roll down my cheeks and my stomach had an awful pit in it.

"Fang when you left I would have rather died from the Erasers then feel that pain I felt for almost an month. I thought I was going to be happy about you coming back but I was wrong I feel and even deeper misery than when you were gone."

"Max i'm sorry I left I just wanted to give you the space you deserved and the time you needed to sort through all of it. If I had known you wanted me around I would have stuck around and helped you through it. Hell I even had my first with you and you act as if none of that matters anymore. Max I loved you. Hell I still do and will always love you but you have to give me a second chance to make it right. Maya is just here cause she didn't want to stay back with the others. I came to see you."

"How can I believe you when you have left before when I needed you the most. I nearly died looking for you." I pulled my shirt up to show him the gash across my side where an Eraser had gotten me. Fang's eyes got wide and he looked away. Music was playing from the radio my favorite song Warrior by; Beth Crowley. Fang's hand touched my side and goosebumps raised on my arms. I touched his forearm and he looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Max if I had known that leaving you would almost get you killed I would have stayed right there by your side." Tears continued to roll down his cheeks and I touched his face. "Fang it wasn't your fault." I hushed him and finally made it to the bed. His head was in my lap and I patted his head. He started laughing at me and lifted up to look at me and lifted up. His hand slipped under my chin and I looked at him heart racing, palms sweating.

"You have no idea how to show affection for anyone, do you?" I shook my head and leaned closer to him. I kissed him without thinking, but to my surprise he didn't pull away quite the opposite he pushed me flat on my back and pinned me to the bed. My hands were down by my sides and Fang got closer and closer and finally kissed me again. I enjoyed his soft lips against mine and I loved the way his body fit against mine. "Max i'm not going to go all the way. I love you to much." Fang let go of me but I pulled him back to me to continue kissing him, but someone knocked on the door.

"Dammit are you fucking kidding me why would someone at the door now." I get off the bed and unlocked the door just to open it to Maya. She looked past me to see Fang lying on the bed. Her eyes lite up like the foutrth of July, she looked pissed. Fang got up and shut the door in her face before she could even say a word. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the bed. We laid there laughing for an hour until we fell asleep. Maybe this is my second chance.


End file.
